Sin ti
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Logan esta muy preocupado porque Kendall ha viajado a otra ciudad y no se han podido comunicar. Despues de eso nuestro amigo genio, se entera de una noticia que lo dejara impactado.


Aquí les traigo un One-shot. Es un fic muy triste, desde hace tiempo quería publicar uno, pero no me venía la inspiración.

Ah, ademas les quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y dejaron su review en mi fic "Un verdadero amor", he llegado a las 2000 visitas y a los 101 Reviews. !Muchas Gracias¡

Disfrútenlo y espero hacerlos llorar un poco :D

* * *

_**Sin ti...**_

* * *

Logan estaba en su cama sentado y en su semblante se veía una gran preocupación, se encontraba solo, ya era visible la noche y en el cuarto reinaba la obscuridad y el silencio hasta que entraron en la habitación Carlos y James.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Carlos rápidamente entrando en la habitación, causando que Logan encendiera su pequeña lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de él.

-Kendall aun no regresa- dijo Logan.

-¿Qué no se fue hace más de una semana?- dijo James recibiendo un puntapié de Carlos, eso no le ayudaba a su amigo pálido.

-Es cierto, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que pasa es que él se fue a jugar un partido de Hockey, él es el capitán del equipo- dijo Logan con una sonrisa tonta- y se fue junto con su equipo a otra ciudad, el problema es que desde que se fue, no he recibido ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, nada y además, se supone que su vuelo de regreso es mañana, y me preocupa un poco el hecho de que no me haya contestado nada el los ultimos siete dias- dijo Logan haciendo presente de nuevo la preocupación.

-No te preocupes, amigo todo está bien, si le hubiera pasado algo malo ya estarías enterado por las noticias- dijo James, recibiendo otro puntapié de Carlos, un poco más fuerte que el anterior, al parecer el genio no se había planteado que le hubiera pasado algo malo.

-¿Y si le paso algo malo? ¿Y si se perdió? ¿Y qué tal si me abandono?- dijo Logan ahora con desesperación.

-Bien hecho James- dijo Carlos ahora acercándose a abrazar a Logan para después tomarlo por los hombros y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Hermano, Kendall te ama, es tu esposo y estuvo luchando estos últimos años por ti ¿Crees que te abandonaría?- dijo Carlos muy seguro de sí mismo sabiendo que Logan no podría refutar ese argumento.

-Tienes razón, ¿pero si le paso algo malo?- dijo Logan

-No te preocupes amigo, seguramente está bien, tal vez Kendall no ha tenido tiempo para contestarte- dijo James acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el lado contrario de la cama, formando un triángulo entre los tres chicos, poniendo toda la atención en Logan.

-O tal vez decidió darte una sorpresa de su llegada- dijo Carlos haciendo que todo sonara más lógico.

-Puede que sea verdad, pero mañana se cumplen siete días de que se fue y siete días de los cuales no hemos estado comunicados para nada- dijo Logan, como siempre pesimista.

-Amigo ¿No puedes pensar positivo por alguna vez en tu vida?- dijo Carlos algo molesto.

-Además, él siempre es olvidadizo y nunca verifica su celular- dijo James, esperando un puntapié de Carlos a pesar de que estaban en la cama, pero solo recibió una mirada de aceptación

-Está bien pero para estar más seguros le enviare otro mensaje más- dijo Logan tomando su celular que estaba en una mesita al lado de la cama.

"Cariño, te extraño ¿Por qué no has vuelto aun? Estoy muy preocupado, espero que este mensaje si me lo contestes. Te adora Logan" Tecleo el pálido en el celular para luego presionar la tecla de enviar.

-Listo, ahora ¿Quieren algo de cenar?- dijo Logan intentando sonar algo calmado pero al parecer no engaño a sus amigos.

-Yo no, gracias- dijo James

-Cuando me llamaste, había terminado de cenar- dijo Carlos- Y ¿tú no tienes hambre?- agrego rápidamente al ver que Logan no se movía ni un centímetro.

-No- dijo Logan dando a entender que seguía muy preocupado por su amado esposo y no podía comer hasta saber que estaba bien.

-Es algo tarde ¿Quieres dormir ya?- dijo James a Logan con un tono paternal.

-Sí, estoy algo cansado, espero que Kendall llegue mañana- dijo sonriendo nuestro amigo genio.

-Está bien, pero nos quedaremos aquí, quiero verificar que comas- dijo Carlos, pasando la mano por el cabello del pálido, haciéndolo sonreír pero lamentablemente esa sonrisa murió muy rápido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo James, notando algo raro en su amigo

-No lo sé, de repente sentí una sensación algo extraña, es como un presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar- dijo Logan con algo de extrañeza en su voz.

De repente Carlos quito la mano de la cabeza de Logan y puso todo su cuerpo rígido, causando extrañeza en su amigo pálido.

-¿También te paso a ti?- dijo Logan con angustia en sus palabras.

-Creo que si… debe de ser solo nuestra imaginación- dijo Carlos dirigiéndose a la salida junto con James.

-Buenas noches chicos, se los agradezco mucho- dijo Logan, quitando las cobijas de la cama y empezando a acomodarse en ella.

-No es por nada, eres nuestro mejor amigo- dijo James saliendo junto con Carlos

-Kendall, espero que estés bien- dijo Logan, cuando salieron sus amigos de la habitación, apagando de nuevo la luz quedando como había empezado: preocupado, en silencio y en la obscuridad.

Logan cobijándose lentamente dirigió su mirada a la ventana, se podían ver las luces de la ciudad, donde esperaba con toda su alma que viajara el avion que traeria de regreso a su amado, con bien y sin alguna lesión.

Pronto se quedó dormido

* * *

_**Afuera de la habitación de Logan**_

_**-**_¿Qué fue eso de los presentimientos?- dijo James acostándose en un sillón de la sala de Logan, donde dormiría esa noche.

-La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé, pero fue una sensación tan extraña, sentí que algo iba a pasar, algo malo que llenaría de desgracia la vida de Logan- dijo Carlos, recostándose otro sillón, un poco más pequeño que el de James.

-¿Crees que Kendall este bien?- dijo James, al parecer estaba muy preocupado por Kendall y por Logan.

-Espero que sí, no quiero saber que le paso algo malo y ver rompérsele el corazón a Logan- dijo Carlos cobijándose con una manta que habían tomado del armario de la casa.

-Buenas noches, Carlos- dijo James dándole la espalda al pequeño, no sin antes cobijarse el también.

-Buenas noches James- dijo Carlos, posicionando ambos brazos en la espalda, en forma de almohada y mirando al techo.

"Espero que Kendall llegue mañana" pensó el moreno "Logan se ve muy demacrado y no creo que pueda seguir viviendo así", fue lo último que pensó Carlos antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

-Logan, amigo ya son las 2:00 de la tarde-dijo Carlos en un susurro para no despertar a su amigo bruscamente.

-Eh ¿Qué hora dijiste que es?- pregunto Logan abriendo bruscamente sus ojos

-Las 2:00 de la tarde, dormiste mejor que un bebe- bromeo Carlos

-¡¿Ya llego Kendall?!- dijo Logan, descobijándose rápidamente y poniéndose de pie para luego salir corriendo rápido de la habitación, seguido de Carlos

Logan empezó a buscar por el lugar a su amado rubio, y empezó caminar por la casa.

-¿Kendall?, Cariño ¿Ya estás en casa?- dijo Logan con mucha ilusión en su voz.

Lamentablemente sus preguntas no tuvieron respuesta alguna si no que quedaron en el aire.

-Lo siento, aun no llega- dijo Carlos.

-No te preocupes yo fui quien se aceleró- dijo Logan algo deprimido.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto Carlos

-No, no tengo nada de hambre, mejor veré la televisión- dijo Logan sentándose en el sillón y tomando el control para luego encender la televisión.

-¿Y James?- pregunto el genio al darse cuenta de la ausencia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Tuvo que irse desde temprano para arreglar algunas cosas de su nuevo disco de solista- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

-Le ha ido muy bien en el mundo de la música desde que Big Time Rush se separó ¿Verdad?- dijo Logan

-Sí y a mí también me va muy bien siendo su coreógrafo en los videos musicales- dijo Carlos

-Pues, yo soy feliz siendo médico, pero este mes tengo vacaciones y Kendall es muy feliz en el equipo de Hockey- dijo Logan sonando con algo de dolor al nombrar a su enamorado.

-No te preocupes, mejor ponle atención a la televisión, debe de haber algo interesante para ser esta hora- dijo Carlos intentando que Logan se distrajera un momento.

-¿Te parecen bien las noticias?- dijo Logan

-Por supuesto- dijo Carlos, pronto se arrepentiría.

Logan cambio rápidamente al canal donde pasaban las noticias locales y puso los ojos como plato al ver la noticia.

"Amigos, esto ha sido una total catástrofe, el avión de la aerolínea local del vuelo 9245 ha chocado en contra de un parque, afortunadamente no había nadie en el parque, pero los pasajeros resultaron heridos y muchos lamentablemente murieron" dijo la voz de un reportero en la televisión.

"El avión quedo totalmente destrozado, solo se pueden apreciar algunos asientos que sobrevivieron a la caída libre" siguió la voz de la televisión.

"Hasta ahora solo se espera que se encuentren todos los heridos y a los cuerpos para que luego sean identificados…" Dijo el conductor de la televisión, pero Logan no lo termino de escuchar.

El genio sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó rápidamente y fue a su habitación y se dirigió al cajón donde Kendall tenia todos sus papeles y donde seguramente tendría el número de su vuelo

Pronto encontró el papel, lo leyó algo incrédulo, lo tiro en la cama y se quitó la pijama que tenía para luego ponerse la primera ropa que encontró.

Empezó a salir de la habitación, muy lentamente para luego llegar a la sala y seguir hasta la salida de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Carlos, pero Logan ni siquiera le prestó atención y al llegar a la puerta y después de abrirla salió corriendo con todas sus ganas.

Carlos no entendió la actitud de Logan y porque había salido tan repentinamente. Opto por ir al cuarto de su amigo para investigar un poco más lo que había pasado.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y se veía un desorden, que al parecer había hecho Logan al buscar un papel que se encontraba en la cama. Se sentó la cama y comprendió porque Logan había salido así de rápido.

El vuelo de Kendall era el 9245.

* * *

Logan empezó a caminar sin rumbo, estaba llorando no podía creer que ahora el estado más lógico y probable que tendría Kendall seria…

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo, siguió caminando, primero pensó en ir a verificar si Kendall estaba ahí, vivo o… muerto, este ultimo pensamiento le causo mucho dolor y empezo a llorar y sollosar por su amado.

"Kendall, como puede ser que ahora estés muerto, no lo puedo creer" pensó Logan, intentando dejar de llorar, pero no lo logro, solamente tranquilizo sus lamentos

"Ahora sin ti, como poder vivir, ya no tendré a nadie a mi lado, jamás encontrare a alguien como tú, que sea guapo y que me quiera, que haya luchado los ultimos años porque nuestro amor fuera aceptado, nadie es como tu y no quiero que te remplacen." siguió Logan, mientras seguía caminando.

Después de todo, decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de todo y de todos.

Empezó a penar él solo, para que nadie le digiera "comprendo tu dolor" eso nunca lo comprenderían, lo digiera quien lo digiera, nadie comprendería el dolor de otra persona por más parecida que fuera la pérdida o la causa del dolor, nadie entendería la forma de ver de la persona.

Pronto y sin darse cuenta llego a un lugar aparentemente desierto de personas, solamente se encontraba el pasto seco, con cientos de árboles muertos, parecía un desierto pero con árboles que estaban por desaparecer. El sol iluminaba intensamente, haciéndolo parecer mas un desierto, en medio de la ciudad, rodeado de ambos lados por arboles verdes, pero se encontraban muy lejos. En medio del lugar había unas vías del tren y se podía escuchar y sentir por las vibraciones que se acercaba uno.

El genio, se sento cerca de un monticulo de tierra y ahora sin pensarlo dos veces y al saber que nadie lo veia, le dio rienda suelta a sus emociones.

-¡Kendall, porque estás muerto!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Logan

-¡Porque no te quedaste en casa, conmigo abrazándome!

-¡Me lo habías prometido!

-¡SIEMPRE IBAS A ESTAR CONMIGO!- grito con algo de rencor y coraje Logan, para luego romperse a llorar para poder desahogar su dolor

"¿Te volveré a ver?" "¿Sufriste al morir?" "¿Pensabas en mí?" "¿Me seguias amando?"

Pensaba y se preguntaba Logan en su mente cosa que no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a recuperarse, en cambio lo deprimían más y causaban que llorara con más intensidad.

-Sin ti ya no tengo razones para vivir- dijo muy deprimido el genio

-Sabes que siempre te amare ¿Verdad?- dijo Logan mirando al cielo

Después de lo último, paso un pensamiento con mucho dolor y tal vez culpa, pero que probablemente sería la única cura a su dolor.

El tren estaba a punto de pasar, cada vez se sentían más las vibraciones en el suelo y Logan pudo visualizar el vehículo para luego oír como sonaba el claxon del mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sintiendo dolor y culpa, tomo la última decisión de su vida.

Se recostó en las vías del tren de modo que lo primero que atravesaría el tren seria su cabeza.

Empezó a sentir las vibraciones cada vez más cerca, más y más cerca y fue cuando comenzó a llorar, pero sin arrepentirse de lo que iba hacer.

El ruido que producía el tren se hizo ensordecedor y se sentía como se movía para que después pasara lo inevitable… acabo con la vida de Logan, dejando su cuerpo partido en dos, pero en lo poco que se le podía ver el rostro, que estaba destrozado, se pudo divisar una sonrisa porque se encontraría con su amado muerto.

El tren dejo de pasar por donde quedaba el cuerpo de Logan. Se podía oir un silencio sepulcral y lúgubre que de repente fue roto por un sonido, el celular de Logan.

El aparato le traía a el chico pálido un nuevo mensaje que decía más o menos así:

"Cariño, lamento no haberte contestado. He estado muy ocupado con lo del partido y además firmamos algunos autógrafos. Espero que no estés preocupado, en las noticias se anunció que el avión en el que yo viajaría se había estrellado, no lo pude tomar, me quede dormido .Ahora mismo estos descendiendo del vuelo, pronto regresare a casa. Te ama Kendall"

* * *

¿Están llorando? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿No les causo ninguna emoción?

Pues envíen sus Reviews diciéndome lo que piensan de mi fic y de mi forma de escribir.

Se despide de ustedes, su amigo

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
